


Paradigmas

by Charo_Charito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPV, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, algunas partes estan en primera persona
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: Sam sufre un accidente con su moto luego de una gran discusión con su presunta pareja. Tiene una gran pérdida de memoria a causa del mismo por no llevar casco.¿Qué sucederá cuando descubra que esa pareja en realidad es su hermano?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologo (SPV)

Es inexplicable la sensación de no saber quien sos. 

Se hace mucho más horrenda a medida que sabes que el tiempo pasa y nada vuelve. Es como un gran vacío en tu pecho, como si tuvieras una palabra en la punta de la lengua y nunca pudieras... Pudieras... Eso. 

Tenía tantas ganas de recordar todo; pero en especial, a él. 

Ese precioso muchacho de ojos verdes que estaba siempre ahí a mi lado o con los médicos. Que me repetía todo el tiempo que todo iba a salir bien. Se notaba el dolor en sus ojos, en especial en ese momento, cuando desperté y él emocionado me abrazo, mi reacción fue deplorable.

Recuerdo que entro a la habitación, solo había visto médicos hasta ese momento y me puso feliz saber de que alguien había estado conmigo en ese tiempo inconsciente, alguien me quería; pero no era solo eso, eras algo más, porque se acercó a mí y me abrazo fuerte, dejando besos sobre todo mi rostro, mi reacción fue la de cualquier persona que no entiende qué pasa..

Puse mis manos en su pecho, con la única y vergonzosa fuerza que tenía y lo aleje, reprochado y preguntándole sin voz alguna pero entendible igual - _"Para! ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién sos?"-_ sus ojos me mataron en ese momento y entendí que era alguien que me quería demasiado y la desilusión de que no supiera quién era, lo había destrozado en ese instante. 

Me sentí mal por su mirada enseguida, era el único que estaba ahí y yo reaccionaba de esa manera... Mire al médico, recuerdo, esperando una explicación pero este se llevó al joven afuera de la habitación y con gran esfuerzo logré escuchar la explicación. 

Le estaba comentando al muchacho que era normal en esta clase de accidentes - ahí me enteré que había estado en un accidente - en los que los golpes en seco en la cabeza - ahí entendí que manejaba/tenía una moto - causaban pérdidas temporarias de memoria o tal vez hasta nunca recuperables, jamás recordaría nada más de mí, nunca más...

Me desespere.

Cuando esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza me maree un poco y mire la habitación para distraerme. No había nada. Estaba solo, sin nadie, sentí que debí de haber sido una horrible persona para no tener nada en la habitación, ni siquiera flores de la familia o amigos, ni unos chocolates, nada. 

Solo había una especie de bolso, tal vez mio o de alguien más. Del muchacho de ojos verdes y pecas y labios carnosos. Pensar en eso me hizo sentir raro. 

Lo extrañaba en la habitación, el corazón me dolía porque le había hecho daño. Lo volví a mirar, y entendí que era algo más que un amigo, tal vez era mi... 

¿Novio? 

* * *

Las noches me pasaron rápido en el área de habitaciones privadas del hospital. Lo bueno es que ya no estaba en cuidados intensivos, tener cables conectados no era divertido, en especial si no tenes idea de nada de lo que te está pasando.

Los estudios ya me tenían cansado pero por suerte este sería el último, un escáner - tomografía - para ver si el hematoma ya había desaparecido por completo y si la fisura del brazo ya estaba curada. 

Dean, el muchacho de ojos verdes y pecas que estaba conmigo, hablaba serio con los médicos cada vez que venían a verme o a hacer algún reporte. No me hablaba a mi, eso dolía, tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle. De todas maneras no podía hablar mucho, cada vez que lo intentaba el decía _"No te esfuerces, va a estar todo bien Sammy"._

Sammy.

Sam.

Samuel, mi nombre.

De alguna forma lo sabía, pero no lo recordaba... ¿Tiene sentido? 

Es así con todo. Siento que se muchas cosas pero no puedo expresarlas...

La última noche fue la más incómoda de todas, fue la que no dormí por primera vez, todo porque me habían quitado los calmantes. Nos íbamos a ir a la mañana siguiente a casa. CASA. Donde vivía con el rubio apuesto que no me hablaba ni miraba a la cara. 

Ya estaban los bolsos listos, aun tenia conectado el suero que goteaba desesperantemente en el gotero que colgaba encima mio, a veces me lo quedaba mirando por largos minutos. 

Los dolores comenzaban a asomarse y no quería ni respirar. Estaba nervioso, y aunque sabía que tendría calmantes en pastillas y demás medicamentos recetados, lo que más me asustaba era no saber que me esperaba.

Luego de dos meses en coma en el hospital, de una fractura de oblicua del húmero izquierdo -eso decían- y de un gran presupuesto y deudas, nos dieron el alta. Nos. Él también había sufrido conmigo, se notaba en su barba y sus ojeras, no la estaba pasando bien. 

Los médicos me saludaron y yo les agradecí sin saber bien en que habían ayudado y nos fuimos... Ahora venía otro asunto que para mi era mucho peor. 

Estar a solas con él y recordar. 

Quiero recordar pero... ¿Y si las cosas no son lo que parecen? 

¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Es culpa?

Incertidumbre, eso es lo que siento. 


	2. Nudo

Dean abrió la puerta y un olor fuerte a encierro hizo a Sam poner cara de pocos amigos, al parecer la limpieza era lo suyo. Claramente si Dean había estado con él en el hospital nadia había cuidado el lugar, pensó Sam.

Cuando Dean encendió la luz y fue hasta la cocina dejando el bolso tirado en el living. Sam pudo aprovechar a ver todo. Había una copa a medio tomar en la mesa ratona del living y cosas tiradas. Almohadones, un cuadro dado vuelta y vidrio, al parecer el cuadro estaba roto.

Sam aprovechó para, primero cerrar y trabar la puerta, un instinto que no iba a suprimir y luego abrir el gran ventanal que daba a la calle y los árboles. Un viento primaveral sacudió sus pulmones y le hizo toser a la vez. 

Libertad.

\- Sam la puta madre. - Dean camino a pasos agigantados hasta la ventana y la cerró. - ¿Queres enfermarte o que? Anda a bañarte voy a hacer algo de comer, debes estar muerto de hambre con esa comida asquerosa de hospital.

Sam se quedó congelado, nunca le había dicho tantas palabras juntas. Dean le quedó mirando y luego bajó la mirada, estaba dolido y el castaño lo sentía en su manera de actuar. 

\- No se si se te olvido o que pero no tengo idea de nada en esta casa y no necesito que me trates como un nene, puedo cuidarme solo. - Dean empezó a reírse y Sam levantó una ceja - ¿De qué te reís? 

\- De vos. - Lo miro, y esta vez su mirada era distinta, estaba ¿Contento? ¿Por el planteo? Sam se sentía más confundido que antes. - Memoria o no siempre vas a ser un dolor en mi culo. - Levantó la mano y señaló el pasillo.- Ahí está la pieza y el baño, divertite buscándote la ropa de adulto “me se manejar solo” y en cuanto a la ducha.. - Soltó una carcajada volviendo sobre sus pasos a la cocina - Suerte tratando de ajustar el agua.

Sam sentía bronca y a la vez tenía ganas de reírse con él. Claramente se conocían desde hace mucho para tener tanta confianza. Iba a dirigirse hasta donde Dean lo había guiado pero sintió que tenía que ver el cuadro que estaba en el piso. Se acercó hasta él y lo levantó con la mano que no tenía atada a su cuerpo, eso le recordó que aún le dolía el hombro y le iba a costar bañarse.

La foto era caóticamente hermosa.

El pecho le dolió y sintió ganas de llorar. Tenían anillos en la foto y ellos no tenían anillos en ese momento. Sam nunca tuvo un anillo, ni en el hospital se lo entregaron cuando le dieron sus cosas, y Dean jamás lo tuvo. Este se acercó por detrás y le quitó el cuadro con gentileza, Sam no hablo, no podía. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

\- Bueno, el suspenso murió supongo. - Miró a Sam y luego al cuadro. - Esto es del casamiento de un amigo nuestro. - Dean dejó la foto en la mesa.- El día del accidente habíamos peleado. Hacía semanas que no estábamos juntos en realidad. Estabas viviendo en tu bar, sos dueño de un bar y yo soy mecánico… O al menos eso hacía hace unos meses.- Dean empezó a hablar sin rumbo.

\- No quiero saber. - Le interrumpió.

\- ¿No? - Dean levantó la cabeza y observó el rostro de Sam con desconfianza.- ¿Por qué no? Es tu vida.

\- No quiero que me digas cosas, quiero recordar.

\- Mmhhh - Dean apretó sus labios. 

\- ¿Somos pareja entonces? 

\- Si… Si lo somos. 

\- Bien… - Sam miró al pasillo y luego a Dean.- Sé que estás ocupado con la comida pero, ¿Me ayudarias a bañarme? Me duele mucho el brazo y estoy cansado.

Dean lo observó y luego sonrió. - Claro Sammy. - Susurro.


	3. Sammy

Las manos de Dean eran ásperas pero suaves al tacto y hacían a Sam estremecer. Podía sentir como su mente y su corazón se aceleraban, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Cuántos años llevaban juntos? ¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¿Por qué se sentía tan seguro con él? 

“No puedo creer el desastre que tenes en el pelo” La voz de Dean lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras él se agachaba y le lavaba la cabeza. El rubio bufo ante ese movimiento y susurro algo que no entendió por el ruido del agua cerca de sus oídos. Probablemente el tema de la altura era algo que le caía mal, eso le hizo reír.

Cuando terminaron Dean sacó un toallón azul de un gran mueble blanco, todo era de ese color en el baño. Había detalles de pequeñas lajas en azul rodeando el espejo y las teclas de las luces, parecía hasta un diseño caprichoso. Dean empezó a sacarlo con amor y Sam se sorprendió a sí mismo de la poca vergüenza que la situación amerita para alguien que no recuerda nada.

Pero pese a sentirse así su cuerpo lo engaño y reacciono al sentir los cabellos de Dean rozar su entrepierna mientras le secaba los pies. Sam se tensó y miró a otro lado esperando a que quien se levantaba y se ponía firme frente a él no lo notara. “Ups…” Dean empezó a reír “Lamento eso, es el efecto natural a mi belleza.”

“Ay por favor” Sam compartió la risa y enseguida tomó la ropa para ponérsela, pero Dean le ganó de mano y empezó a vestirle “¿Estás disfrutando esto?”

“¿Te referis a cuidar a la persona que amo y casi pierdo?”

“O a la persona que huyó en medio de una discusión y casi muere por eso.”

“Sam… No hables de cosas que no entendes.” Dean parecía herido por las palabras elegidas para contestar pero, era lo único que sabía. Una discusión, un accidente, un cuadro roto.

“¿Eso me dijiste? ¿Por eso peleamos?” 

“No tenes idea de porque estábamos peleando y no, no viene al caso porque no voy a decírtelo.”

“Eso es injusto.” Sam bufo y Dean levantó una ceja ante sus palabras. 

“Hace cinco minutos me dijiste que querías averiguar las cosas solo, bueno, esto es parte de eso Sam.” El castaño miró al piso, estaba actuando como un nene tal vez, pero Dean tenía razón tenía que decidir si saber o no. Después de todo, iba a volver a la vida real en unos días y tenía que entender ciertas cosas. “Me encanta cuando haces eso.” Sam lo observó con duda en la mirada. “Eso. Torcer la boca cuando estas pensando..”

“No coquetees conmigo.” dijo Sam en un intento de recuperar la dignidad por abrir la boca sorprendido por las palabras de quien le vestía. 

“Oh cariño.” Dean empezó a reír. “No te estoy coqueteando, y si lo hiciera ya estarías en la cama y no para dormir.”

Sam volvió a la realidad con ese comentario y noto que tal vez sólo había una cama, noto a la vez que no sabía si estaba listo para enfrentar esa “realidad” después de todo confiaba en sí mismo y si por alguna razón el Sam del pasado había peleado con Dean seguramente tenía sus motivos y pensaba respetarlos.

“Dean, creo que va a ser mejor que…” Balbuceo.

“No lo voy a hacer. Vamos a dormir en la cama los dos y si tenes algún problema con eso te podes ir a tu estupido bar.”

“No le digas estupido a mi bar.”

Dean empezó a reír y la curiosidad llenó todo atisbo del ser negacional de Sam, quien se acercó no muy sutil y beso al rubio en sus labios perfectos y carnosos, dejando atrás lo que su cerebro le había planteado antes. Dean le respondió tomándolo del rostro enseguida, comiéndole la boca sin culpa. Sam sintió todo su cuerpo reaccionar abrazando por el cuello a Dean como si se tratara de memoria muscular; Dean al sentir su movimiento, bajo sus manos acariciándole el pecho en su recorrido, dejándolas reposar en su cintura.

El beso se fue calmando pasado los minutos, Sam perdió la cuenta de cuantos, las manos de Dean le acariciaban la espalda con la misma ternura que su lengua acariciaba la de Sam. Se sentía como en casa, se sentía real y vivo. El castaño se separó dejando su frente apoyada en la de quien era levemente menos alto que él. 

“Necesito acostarme.”

“¿Ese sería el nuevo código que vamos a coger o…?”

“Dios no…” Sam sonrió y Dean suspiró en alivio, como si la sonrisa de Sam fuera algo de lo que Dean dependiera para saber si las cosas estaban bien. “Estoy algo mareado.”

“Lo se, es el efecto que tengo sobre vos.”

“¿Algún día te callas o estar encendido todo el día es lo tuyo?”

“Todo el día bebe.”

“Agh…” Sam se separó, y empezó a caminar obviando que las manos de Dean le tomaban el brazo e intentaban retenerlo pero termino siguiéndolo. “No me digas bebe.”

“Sammy…” Dean le abrazó por detrás ni bien entraron a la pieza, dejando besos en su cuello y hombros. “¿No queres que me ocupe de eso?”

“No.” Sam inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás dejando más lugar a los besos de Dean. “Estoy muy mareado…”

Dean sonrió por cómo las palabras ni siquiera salían para Sam. Dio unos pasos hasta la cama donde recostó a Sam y este se dejó llevar hasta quedar completamente plasmado. “Muchas emociones por hoy.” susurró Dean en su oído, y como si fuera algo completamente fuera de lo normal, Sam se perdió en su mente. 

Dean se sentó a su lado mirándolo por un momento y luego miró al pasillo, pasándose la mano por el rostro. No tenía idea de cómo iba a enfrentar todo lo que estaba pasando pero al menos saber que Sam de alguna forma seguía sintiendo cosas por él le aliviaba el alma.

Al menos por ahora, las cosas estaban bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quieren adivinar cual es la problematica?


	4. Legendary's

“¿Tenemos todas camisas a cuadros o es un chiste?” se miró al espejo y espero que Dean le respondiera pero este lo miraba con adoración y Sam estaba cansando de que lo tratara como vajilla china. “Podes, si queres, acercarte.”

“Estoy bien acá, observando” Dean le sonrió.

“¿Me tenes miedo?” 

“Miedo tendrías que tener vos, las ganas que tengo de arrancarte esa camisa.”

Sam soltó una fuerte risa única. “Si no hicieras esos comentarios no serias vos.”

“Wow, apenas un día en esta casa y ya me leiste, ¿Quien lo diría? El Sammy, tan inteligente y perspicaz.”

“¿Perspicaz? Y yo que creí que los libros eran míos”

“Hey, no seas insolente yo tambien leo… A veces.” Sam empezó a reír por la amena conversación y no notó que Dean se acercaba por estar prestando atención a los botones. “Normalmente se llevan sueltos cuando no hace tanto frío.” dijo mientras les sacaba los botones con una mano.

“Qué habilidad tan oportuna.”

“Tengo muchas habilidades Sam, puedo presentartelas cuando quieras.” Dean se acercó con su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y Sam siguió su instinto inclinándose para besarle en los labios. El castaño dejó salir un sonido y Dean se separó. “¿Qué fue eso?”

“Perdón.” Sam enseguida se sonrojó y Dean se carcajeo.

“No me estoy burlando solo, nunca lo habías hecho…”

“Es que… Tenes unos labios muy… Suaves… ¿Ricos?”

“Oh... “ Dean apretó sus labios. “Lo acepto.”

“¿Qué cosa?”

“Este Sam que dice esas cosas. Lo adoptare.”

Sam se carcajeo y Dean lo acompaño. “Bueno si dejaras de interrumpir quién sabe qué otras cosas te puedan sorprender.” 

Dean dio un paso atrás y Sam levantó una ceja en forma de ¿que dije ahora? Pero el rubio enseguida levantó la mano y se fue de la pieza. Para gritar luego de unos segundos eternos “En diez salimos, más vale que estés listo.” 

Sam se quedó sin entender la situación que se acaba de dar pero a la vez se sentía bien. Se sentía mejor que la noche anterior. Ese era su lugar, sabía que el Sam del pasado se había peleado con Dean pero ¿Por qué? Si parece tan, bueno; los pensamientos de Sam esa mañana estaban más claros que nunca. Dean era su pareja y tal vez debería intentar… Hacer las cosas bien.

**×**

¿Cuál era el fetiche con el azul? Pensó Sam cuando Dean abrió la puerta trasera del bar y se adentraron con las luces encendiéndose aún, vio que la mayoría de los muebles tenían detalles en ese color. 

“Que raro que un bar funcione todo el dia ¿No?” Sam caminó hasta casi la mitad del bar que tenía gente jugando al billar en la parte delantera. Dean bufo caminando hacia la barra, mientras ponía en funcionamiento la cafetera.

“No es para nada raro Sam.” Dean abrió sus ojos como si hubiera hablado alguien que no debería existir. “Vení acá.” Sam no alcanzó a girar para ver quien era que ya estaba recibiendo un abrazo.

“Hey… Hey ¿Qué tal?” Dijo con algo de, bueno, no quería que lo toquen la verdad.

“Ya sabes como son los cazadores y sus reuniones temprano. Hoy tuve dos riñas y ni son las 10 de la mañana” El joven de unos 30 y pico con ojos extremadamente celestes señaló a Dean “Tu hermano es un bocón, me dijo que no iban a venir hasta más tarde y yo no limpie la barra.”

Hermano.

Cazadores.

¿Que?

“Si es que, Sam no se puede parar, es obstinado, si yo sabré de eso.” Dijo una rubia que salía de la oficina, era petisa y por alguna razón hizo que Dean cerrara los ojos y volviera a observar la máquina de hacer café. 

“Perdonen creo que me voy a sentar un segundo.” Sam se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. 

“Si claro campeón. Es tu casa hace lo que quieras.” Sam miró a la joven que le hablaba para sonreirle y un ruido lo sorprendió pero no miró hacia atrás. “HEY” Dijo la chica que ponia ojos negros repentinamente borrando la sonrisa de Sam “Si rompes uno de los palos te lo voy a clavar en el culo ¿Te queda claro?”

Sam repentinamente se levantó, pasando de largo al joven que lo había abrazado previamente y comenzó a caminar hasta la calle, Dean observó la situación y empezó a seguirlo.

“¿Dean?”

“Ahora no Cass”

Castiel se quedó observando a ambos salir y miró a Meg quien se acercaba. “¿Qué le pasa a la jirafa?”

“No se, voy a hacerles el café para llevar”

“Encima que cuidamos el bar lleno de cazadores roñosos.” empezó a seguir al muchacho que estaba repentinamente nervioso.

“Bueno si seguis espantandolos no creo que vuelvan.”

“Le hago un favor a la humanidad” dijo Meg mientras reía y abrazaba a Cass por detrás. “Tranquilo angelito, esos siempre terminan bien parados.”

“Si, no la quiero cagar de nuevo.” 

“¿Peor que el accidente? No creo…”

“Meg!” Castiel giro agilmente. “No vuelvas a decirlo.”

“¿Crees que Dean no sabe que lo llamaste? Sos el que conseguía los casos ¿O no?” La chica dio un paso atrás, apoyándose en la barra. “Bueno, conseguimos.”

“Si pero… Si lo supiera no hubiera vuelto como si nada.”

“¿Crees que Sam no le dijo nada?” Meg se cruzó de brazos “Eso es raro ellos se dicen todo.”

“Algo pasa y no están diciéndolo.” 

“Okay.” Meg se acercó al perchero y tomó su campera, colocandosela con agilidad.

“Okay ¿Que?” Castiel entrecerró sus ojos y la observó.

“Iré al hospital a averiguar todo lo que no nos dicen.” 

“Meg…” 

“Meg nada. En un rato te aviso.” le dejo un beso en la mejilla y se retiró muy coqueta al caminar, no sin antes tirarle mala cara a los que estaban ahí.

**×**

“Sam deja de caminar. SAM.”

Sam se acercó hasta la pared, apoyando una mano sobre los ladrillos húmedos por una tormenta de hacía unas horas. Tenía nauseas, el estómago sin desayunar no le ayudaba a la situación actual.

“Sam por favor hablame.” 

“Esa mujer tenia los ojos negros.”

“Ah… Eso.” Dean se llevó las manos a la cabeza y giro puteando al aire sin vociferar las palabras.

“¿COMO QUE “AH ESO”? ¿Te parece normal?” Sam volteo su cuerpo para apoyarse en la pared y mirar a su pareja.

“Es largo de explicar…” Dean se acercó hasta Sam, parándose delante de él “¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar a ese lugar que te gusta, nos gusta, y te lo explico ¿Eh? ¿Te parece?” 

“Si, si esta bien.” Sam abrazo a Dean y este le devolvió el abrazo. “Lo siento, seguro es una estupidez pero no entiendo muchas cosas.”

“Sammy” Dean escondió su rostro en el hombro de Sam, dejando un beso en su cuello. “Todo va a salir bien, lo prometo.”

**×**


	5. Ex cazadores

“¿No vas a tomar?” 

Dean observaba su taza de café y respiraba lento, levantó la mirada ante la pregunta para cruzarse con los ojos verdosos de Sam que buscaba en él algo que él no sabía si podía darle. Tal vez seguridad ¿Pero cuando estaban seguros ellos? 

“Sammy..” empezó a hablar bajando la mirada enseguida “Voy a decir esto rápido porque me parece que es la mejor manera y, sé que eso querría.. Querrías que hiciera si fuera al revés.”

“Okay…” Sam había tomado una taza de café con su desayuno de huevos revueltos con bacon y demás cosas fritas que Dean pidió por él diciendo que era su favorito. Sam no lo sintió así pero le hizo caso. A decir verdad. Sam tenía ganas de vomitar.

“Solíamos ser cazadores de… Cosas sobrenaturales.” Dean miró a su alrededor para luego seguir hablando, sin mirar la reacción de Sam. “Digo soliamos porque hace dos años decidimos dejarlo. Algo pasó y sentimos que no era lo que queríamos seguir haciendo. Pero… “ Dean respiro profundo y luego sonrió. “No pudiste mantener tu palabra y un caso aislado llevó a otro y, sin dudarlo volviste al ruedo. El bar se llenó de cazadores porque Sam fucking Winchester estaba ahí dando consejos y ayudando y Castiel se sumó.”

“¿Por eso peleamos?”

Dean lo observó analizando cada detalle de su rostro. “Si.”

“Parece que no estábamos en la misma página de la relación…”

“¿Que?” 

“Digo… Si dejamos algo que hacíamos juntos, claramente porque vos querías y ahora que volvi a hacerlo porque tal vez lo disfruto y vos te enojas... “ Sam hizo una pausa antes de decir lo que tal vez no se asomaba ni por poco a lo que eran “Tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos.”

Dean se reclinó sobre el sofá inclinando su cabeza apenas. “¿Eso crees Sammy?”

Sam lo observó. Dean era tan hermoso que incluso cuando lo que decía sugiere que tal vez no deberían estar siquiera juntos, lo único que quería hacer era estar con él, irse a casa con él, reírse mirando algo estupido en la TV, pelear por estupideces, dormir abrazados, que lo tocara, que lo besara. Sam se acomodo en el sofá ¿Tenía que mirarlo así? “No, solo estoy pensando en voz alta”

“Mmmm” Dean le hizo señas a la camarera para que traiga la cuenta.

“¿No vas a comer?” 

“No tengo hambre de esto.”

“De esto… “ Sam soltó un ruido parecido a una risa.

Dean tiró unos billetes sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Sam lo siguió levantándose también y caminando detrás de él cuando Dean empezó a caminar. El camino a casa fue raro. El rubio manejo en silencio y Sam tampoco tenía ganas de hablar. 

“Lo siento, no debí decir eso.” Soltó al escuchar el portazo detrás de él. Dean dejó la campera sobre el sofá y ni lo miro. “Dean, no siento eso y lo sabes, lamento si el Sam de antes dijo cosas que… Te lastimaron o que por mi culpa…”

“Sam.” Dean levantó la mano y luego la bajo. “Me buscaban a mi y, no querías que fuera. La idea de dejar la cacería fue mía. Me buscaban a mi Sam. Tomaste esos casos y mentiste para que no me buscaran.”

“Porque me dijiste entonces que..”

“¡No lo se!” Dean levantó las manos caminando hasta la ventana que comenzó a cerrar. “Porque quiero protegerte de la misma forma que lo hiciste conmigo. Quería que lo dejaras porque… No quería que nada te pasara y ese caso iba a ser el último.”

“¿Cuándo ocurrió el accidente?”

“No se que fue eso, se supone que… Ibas a buscar tus cosas. Ibas a volver a casa…” Sam se acercó a Dean y lo abrazó sin decir más nada.

“Todo estará bien te lo prometo, seguramente esto fue para, para mejor.” Sam se alejó apenas dejando un espacio para besar a Dean. Este se tenso pero luego dio varios pasos golpeando a Sam contra la pared. Besándolo de una forma que Sam entendió se estaba aguantando desde hacía mucho.

“Sammy..” Dean se separó, apoyando su frente en la de su pareja. “No quiero presionarte.

“No me estás presionando. Quiero esto.”

“¿Qué queres?”

“Quiero estar con vos.”

Dean sonrió, “¿Qué tanto?”

“¿Me estás jodiendo no?”

“Sammy. Creo que fue mucha información por hoy, lo mejor es que… No te presiones.” Dean se separó de él con una mano en su pecho. “La otra vez apenas te toque y ya estabas como damisela desmayándote.”

“Eso no es… Fue apenas.. El calor del baño.”

“Calor del baño…” Dean sonrio picaro dejando caer su mano hasta el botón del jean de Sam que abrió fácilmente. Sam tragó saliva que ni sabia tenia en la boca, Dean acerco su otra mano a su cintura. 

Sam se acercó y lo beso, no quería parecer que se quedaba atrás, lo giro tomándolo de los hombros hasta ponerlo contra la pared. Dean soltó una sonrisa interrumpiendo el beso de Sam.

“Cuanto te pones así me encanta.” susurro en los labios de quien lo comenzaba a dominar, mordiendo su labio inferior y besándolo nuevamente.

Las manos de Sam como si recordaran que hacer se movieron naturalmente para desvestir a Dean quien hacía lo mismo. Caminaron hasta el sofá dejando las prendas por el piso y trastabillando con los zapatos entre risas cómplices.

Dean empujó a Sam dejándolo caer sobre el sofá para luego subirse sobre sus piernas y comerle la boca. El castaño lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo las erecciones rozándose entre sí. Sam gimió por lo bajo ocultando con algo de vergüenza lo que estaba sintiendo. Dean lo observó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

“No hagas eso, no escondas como te hace sentir esto.”

“Perdón es que… Vecinos... “

“¿Vecinos? JA!” Dean miró al techo y luego bajó la mirada hacia los labios de Sam. “Esto me recuerda tanto a nuestra primera vez… Te hacias el tímido y siempre fuiste el que tenía el control de todo.” le besó ruidosamente, con lengua y fuerza, moviendo sus caderas sobre la erección de Sam, mostrándole el camino.

“Dean..” Soltó girando su cabeza a un costado para tomar aire, sintiendo como Dean aprovechaba ese movimiento para comerle el cuello, causando sentimientos y ganas. “Tocame..” 

“Voy a hacer mucho más que eso Sammy” susurro en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Y Sam entendió en ese momento que Dean era todo lo que quería en su mundo. Que era la persona que había estado ahí desde el primer momento, sufriendo a su lado, sin dormir, sin comer, con los ojos cansados y tristes y ahora estaba ahí con los ojos oscuros por el deseo y el amor en cada caricia. 

“Te amo.” soltó Sam sin pensar.

Dean levantó la mirada, estaba concentrado abriendo el “cosito” de lubricante y sonrió “Sam, todavía no empezamos, guardate algo para el final.”

“Imbécil.” Dean se quedó con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido mirándolo. “¿Que?” Sam sintió que había matado el ambiente pero Dean soltó un sonido divertido.

“Perra” le contestó y Sam levantó una ceja.

“¿Perra?” 

“Sshhh” 

Dean parecía estar alegre con las repentinas palabras y sin poder advertirlo comenzó a masturbar a Sam que soltó sonidos que ahogaron los labios de quien le había dicho perra no hacía muchos segundos.

“Sammy” susurro en sus labios “Me dejas… Te necesito…” Las palabras fueron como una activación al cuerpo de Sam, cada nervio de su ser se activó con la idea que su mente le enviaba,.

Dean se movió sobre él guiando con su mano su miembro hasta localizarlo donde lo quería y comenzando a bajar suavemente. Sam dejó su boca abierta respirando agitado mientras Dean apoyaba su frente en la de él. 

Se sentía tan bien, rodeó a quien se movía repentinamente sobre su pelvis, abrazando y acariciando su espalda, dejando besos y mordidas sobre la piel de su cuello que al ocasionar reacciones en el otro más ganas le daban de llenarlo de marcas.

Los gemidos ahogaban el silencio del lugar, Sam notó la necesidad de Dean en cada minuto que pasaba. Lo necesitaba, lo adoraba y él también sentía eso, sentía que era lo único en lo que iba a pensar de ahora en más. Como Dean se mueve sobre el, como le gusta moverse sobre el. Sexo ¿Como no lo habian hecho antes? 

Dean apretó el respaldo del sofá con fuerza moviéndose tan bien, haciéndolo sentir tan bien. El abrazo era tan fuerte que podía sentir que sus dedos iban a dejar marcas en la piel del rubio pero eso le causaba más placer. Marcarlo, hacerlo suyo.

Sam tomó a Dean de la cintura y con agilidad lo giro, dejándolo caer sobre el sofá. Que por alguna razón entendió porque era tan amplio, Dean entraba perfecto ahí y se veía hermoso. 

“Sammy..” jadeo al sentir que ya no estaba en su interior. 

Pero Sam se movió rápido para llenar ese vacío y continuó con los movimientos haciéndolo jadear, a quien le suplicaba continuar, de la misma forma que antes.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al éxtasis. El primero fue Dean y al verlo asi Sam lo sigue escondiendo en su cuello palabras íntimas que hicieron a Dean sonrojar y abrazarlo.

“También te amo..” 

Sam no se movió, se quedó ahí en ese lugar donde sintió tanto placer por primera vez. Se sentía raro pero no tanto. Dean le pidió que lo hiciera. 

Entre caricias y besos suaves Sam se quedó dormido en el hombro de Dean. Este comenzó a sentir una fuerte ansiedad, miró al techo sin poder conseguir calmarse. Tal vez se había apurado pero la necesidad de estar con quien amaba era más fuerte que la verdad. 

Lo abrazó con más ganas, acariciando su cabello que tanto adoraba y Sam respondió a esto abrazándolo en sus sueños. 

No la iba a soltar nunca más. No lo iba a dejar ir nunca más. No iba a permitir que nadie más se metiera en sus vidas y amenazara con exponerlos ¿Que hay de malo con amar? Dean cerró sus ojos ¿Qué hay de malo con amar a tu hermano?


	6. Papeleo

La puerta sonó con fuerza, con golpes de alguien que claramente no tenía muchas intenciones de irse sin que lo atendieran. Dean volteo a verla desde la cocina pero la ignoro. Sam se estaba bañando y no tenía interés en ver a nadie. En especial a quien sabía que llamaba de esa forma.

“DEAN! Se que estas ahi abrime. No me voy a ir.” 

Dean tiró con fuerza la papa que estaba pelando contra la cacerola y se limpió las manos en el jean mientras caminaba a la puerta, la cual abrió y cerró detrás de él, concentrado en tener ESA conversación fuera del departamento. 

“¿Qué carajo queres?”

“Quiero que me digas que mierda está pasando. La cacería no terminó y tenemos dos muertos más ¿Por qué Sam no contesta?” Castiel lo observaba con preocupación. ”¿Es por lo que pasó en el hospital? Meg ya averiguo todo, porque me ocultaste lo de Sam.. Se que estas enojado pero..”

“Cass, necesito que te vayas.”

“Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que lo podemos solucionar.”

“NO.” Cass dió un paso atrás ante la respuesta y el lenguaje corporal de Dean. “Necesito que no te metas y que te vayas.”

“Dean, entiendo que estás pasando un momento delicado.. Pero hay personas sufriendo en este momento y si no hacemos nada va a ser peor.”

“Dejamos la cacería, te lo dije mil veces”

“Sam querría que esto se solucionara… Lo sabes.”

“No, sino te hubieras metido Sam probablemente…” 

La puerta se abrió y Sam asomó su rostro de sorpresa con los cabellos mojados, dejó su mano sobre el hombro de Dean. “Hey Cass, ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tantos gritos?” 

“Sam… Pasaron dos semanas desde que nos vimos y me preocupé.” Castiel observaba a Dean mientras hablaba, este le fulminaba con la mirada.

“Lo sé, hemos… Estado ocupados. Lo siento ¿Cómo va la cacería?”

“De eso vine a hablar.” 

“De eso no vamos a hablar” le corrigió Dean.

“Necesito que..”

“Que el bar está lleno de cazadores que pueden hacer el trabajo.” Le corrigió nuevamente Dean. Cass lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

“Castiel qué te parece si nos vemos a la noche en el bar.” Dean miró a Sam con sorpresa, no habían discutido eso. “Quiero volver a trabajar, no puedo pasarmela encerrado porque no me acuerdo de nada.”

“Entiendo, está bien. Nos vemos a la noche Sam.” Castiel le regaló una sonrisa pero cuando miró a Dean su rostro cambió y le observó con el ceño fruncido.

Dean cerró la puerta y la trabó, girando en sus talones para observar a Sam caminar como si nada hasta la pieza donde comenzaba a buscar su ropa. “No quiero interrumpirte pero, estoy haciendo la cena. No vamos a ir al bar.”

“Dean, la luna de miel terminó y lo sabes.”

“¿Luna de miel?” Dean se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. “Dormir, coger, comer, dormir, coger, comer ¿Es luna de miel?” Sam lo miró fulminante y Dean se carcajeo “Extrañaba esa mirada.”

“Hablamos de esto y dijiste que lo haríamos.”

“Si pero…”

“Pero nada Dean. Lo que le dije a Castiel es la verdad, no voy a estar encerrado escondiendome de esos cazadores hasta que todo termine. Escuche la conversación y no voy a echarme atrás. Vamos a terminar esta mierda y punto.” Dean lo observó con una sonrisa de lado, como si estuviera completamente orgulloso de sus palabras. “¿Que?” le respondió al ver su rostro triunfal.

“Qué te parece si antes de salir liberamos tensiones.” Sam rodó sus ojos y Dean volvió a carcajearse. “Dios, te amo tanto.” 

“No dije que…” Las palabras de Sam se ahogaron en los labios de Dean. Nada adoraba más en este mundo el rubio que cogerse al castaño cuando salía de la ducha. “Me voy a volver a transpirar..” susurro cuando Dean le atacó el cuello. 

Pero toda queja quedó atrás cuando su boca recorrió su cuerpo esculpido y se sentó en su entrepierna. Sam comenzó a jadear y a tomar la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos. Dean nunca tuvo que explicarle, él lo sabía, sabía que adoraba que el rubio se la chupara en cualquier momento del día y de cualquier forma. Era su fetiche y su cuerpo lo recordaba muy bien.

* * *

Cuando entraron al bar, Sam notó que Dean había cambiado su forma de caminar, su mirada, incluso su quijada parecía tensa. Dean tenía el aspecto de alguien que estaba dispuesto a matar a quien se pusiera en su camino y la gente lo sabía. Varios voltearon a verlo rápido y luego susurraban. Sam intentó imitarlo, tal vez así deberían de verse.

Castiel estaba en una mesa con dos tipos más y los llamó con un gesto. Sam intentó moverse pero una mano lo frenó. “Anda al bar con Meg. Yo lo arreglo.” El castaño intentó hablar pero Dean no lo dejó. “Al bar Sam.”

Sam caminó hasta al bar con bronca y se sentó en una de las butacas frente a Meg, está lo observó y le dejó una cerveza delante de él. “Va por la casa.”

“Que graciosa, este es mi bar.”

“A nadie le gustan los sabelotodos Sammy.”

“¿Tenemos algún problema?” Sam preguntó con honestidad a lo que Meg apretó sus labios para no reírse de todo lo que había pasado.

“Digamos que, se como te sentis.”

“No creo que sepas…”

“Oh si… Lo se.” Meg tomó un vaso y lo llenó con una bebida fuerte.

* * *

“¿Tu hermano no viene?” Preguntó uno de los hombres, tenía la cara golpeada, seguro estaba en la primera línea de batalla.

“No, ni va a venir.”

“Ah entiendo, bueno..” El otro hombre se removió en su silla. Dean lo observó. “Lamento que el accidente haya tenido que pasar para generar conciencia de lo que está sucediendo.” Dean tenso su mandíbula. “Cuantos más seamos mejor”

“Solo seremos Cass y yo.” 

“Y Meg” agregó Cass.

“No trabajo con demonios.” dijo el hombre que hasta el momento estaba callado.

“No es debatible.” Dijo Castiel con total seguridad. “No te gusta, sabes dónde está la puerta.”

“No es necesario, lo que mi compañero refiere es que Sam sería de mucha ayuda.”

“Mira hijo de puta.” Dean se movió en su silla, lo suficiente como para no alarmar a Sam que sabía que lo estaba mirando por el espejo del bar. “Mi hermano no va a meterse en esto ¿Te queda claro? Y si vuelvo a ver tu horrible rostro por su bar después de esto. Me voy a asegurar de que esos vampiros rabiosos sean unos bebes de pecho a comparación de como te voy a destrozar.”

“Me alegra ver que seguís siendo el mismo.” le contestó a su amenaza.

“No tenes la mas puta idea de quien soy, pero te puedo asegurar de que no me queres de enemigo, y mucho menos enojado.” Dean se levantó. “La conversación se terminó, larguense.”

Los hombres se levantaron y se fueron sin siquiera mirar a Sam, este los observó irse y luego miró a Dean que se acercaba a él. “¿Que paso?” le pregunto pero el rubio hizo una mueca y se sentó en el bar.

“Meg, dame todo lo que tienen en los casos.” Esta le sirvió un trago y a la vez le pasó todas las carpetas. Dean lo tomó y lo dejó en el mismo lugar, Meg le volvió a servir riendo.

Sam los observó a ambos. “Parecen muy cómodos haciendo esto” Dean se concentró en leer e ignoró a Sam, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde esa vez que despertó en el hospital, era como si “¿Dean?” Sam pasó su mano por su brazo y notó como el rubio se tensaba, se alejó apenas pero Sam lo sintió y enseguida sacó la mano. “¿Estas enojado?”

“No, Sam... “ Dean miró el lugar, todos los cazadores estaban en su mundo pero él sabía que los observaba, los conocía a la mayoría, y ellos sabían de los Winchester, de su padre y su legado. “No.. Seamos así en este lugar.” 

“¿Así como?” Sam, se removió en su asiento, repentinamente incómodo.

“Ufff, esta es la parte en la que me voy” Meg se movió hasta el otro extremo de la barra y Cass la siguió. 

“¿Te molesta estar conmigo en público? ¿Es eso?”

“Si Sam, me molesta.” Dean ni lo miro. “¿Podrías no hacerlo? Gracias.”

“Claro... “ Sam se sentó derecho y se quedó mirando por el espejo a Dean que parecía concentrado. “¿Esa data la hice yo?”

“Por lo putamente meticulosa que es, estoy seguro.”

“¿Puedo leer?” Dean lo miró por el espejo, sintiendo en la mirada de Sam lo impotente que debía sentirse no entender nada y solo saber que la persona que te ama de la nada te trata indiferente. Le dolió verlo así.

“Claro…” Le entregó los perfiles de la morgue y la policía forense. 

Sam los empezó a ojear y enseguida lo cerró mirando a otro lado. Dean soltó una risita. “Sos un pelotudo.” le contesto sin mirarlo.

“No queres saber Sam, creeme que no.”

“Sí quiero.” El comentario de Dean hizo que Sam sintiera bronca y eso le dio la fuerza como para soportar ver las fotos que él mismo había conseguido sobre las víctimas de los ataques. 

Dean levantó la mirada luego de unos minutos, viendo lo atento que estaba Sam a los reportes, sonrió de lado y susurró “Cuando estas así en estudioso” Sam lo observó “No tenes idea lo que provocas en mi Sammy.”

“Si lo se” Sam levantó una ceja y Dean sonrió. “Dean.”

Ambos bajaron la cabeza y siguieron leyendo, buscando pistas que pudieran llevarlos a donde Sam quería ir esa noche, a terminar todo el asunto pero el accidente frenó el tiempo y ahora dos personas más habían muerto. Dean recordó los casos que les había dejado su padre a medio hacer. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y a mirarlo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle quiénes eran.

* * *


	7. Susurros

La respiración de Sam cuando dormía era un arrorró al que Dean se había acostumbrado desde pequeños, le daba una paz única que nadie podía arrancarle. Cuando Sam no dormía por alguna razón Dean estaba más alterado de lo común. Se había vuelto adicto a su compañía desde que lo recuperó. Nunca más lo iba a dejar ir, se hizo esa promesa luego de casi perderlo con la universidad y ahora no iba a ser menos. No lo iba a perder por nada.

Ni siquiera por la verdad.

El ruido de un camión poniéndose en arranque despertó a Sam haciéndolo apretar sus párpados y entreabriendo su boca susurro “Me estás mirando ¿No?” 

“No sé de qué hablas” le contestó Dean con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Dean ya estaba vestido para salir pero recostado a su lado. Sam lo observó y Dean respondió antes de que hablara. “Es temprano todavía, podemos dormir un rato más.”

“No, dale, vamos a desayunar…” Sam se desperezó en la cama y luego se levantó ágilmente yendo directo al baño para lavarse la cara.

Dean se sentó en la cama, mirando por la ventana a los hombres que se reían y fumaban mientras otro arreglaba algo en el motor. Miró su auto tan perfecto, tan inmaculado. Extrañaba cazar, no lo iba a negar, pero no podía imaginarlo. No quería imaginar a Sam otra vez casi muerto en sus brazos como en la última cacería.

“Ni se te ocurra pedir nada grasiento, tengo nauseas.” Las palabras de Sam lo sacaron de su ensueño.

“¿Ya te embarace? Que pronto.” Sam soltó una carcajada y Dean sonrió con él.

“Es la ansiedad..” El castaño lo miró mientras se abotonaba la camisa. “Y la verdad, estamos cogiendo mucho…” 

“¿Te estás quejando?” Dean se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, esperándolo para salir.

“No pero… Sé lo que haces.”

Dean levantó las cejas “¿A sí?”

“Me queres cansar para dominarme y que no me queje. Por eso cambiaste los roles desde que hacemos esto juntos.”

“Sammy…” Dean sonrió de oreja a oreja. “Conozco tu cuerpo de memoria, sé lo que necesita y cuando, y sobre todas las cosas… Como. Solo sigo órdenes.” 

Sam apretó los labios. Por supuesto que Dean sabía más de él que de él mismo. El simple pensamiento lo mareo. “Nada grasoso”

Sam lo empujó para abrir la puerta y Dean divertido mientras cerraba decía “Mucho bacon, huevos revueltos…” 

**×**

La noche llegó puntual a las 20:35 y los vampiros empezaban una fogata en medio de donde Sam había triangulado que estaban. El maldito era bueno en su trabajo, una de las cosas que Dean más adoraba de él, su inteligencia.

Dean sujetó el machete con fuerza mientras uno de los sujetos generaba la distracción; cuanto uno de ellos fue a mirar los otros dos fueron emboscados y atacados. La cabeza de dos de los chupasangre rodó hasta los pies de uno de los cazadores que miraba a Dean con asombro. 

El otro cazador apareció en escena y traía consigo dos cabezas más. “Esto ha sido pan comido. Te dije que…”

“No festejes, Faltan cuatro más, estos son los de vigilancia.”

Dean camino sigiloso hasta la guarida y sin pensar si siquiera lo seguían se metió en la casa. Dos sujetos estaban en la cocina y otros podían escucharse arriba. Los vampiros estaban seleccionando unos órganos junto con más de diez bolsas de donaciones de sangre, claramente robadas a algún hospital. 

“Que carajo…” 

Al escuchar a Dean estos se abalanzaron sobre él. Uno de los cazadores logró sacar al más pequeño de ellos del camino pero el otro peleó con Dean en el piso. Podrían escucharse tiros del piso de arriba pero fue lo último que escuchó el mayor de los Winchester cuando un golpe lo noqueo e hizo perder el conocimiento.

** × **

Un ruido fuerte afuera de la habitación despertó a Sam de su ensueño mientras seguía estudiando el caso. Al parecer algo le había llamado la atención al Sam de antes del accidente, algo sobre el hospital. Tenía una amplia reputación de casos exitosos de operaciones con trasplantes de órganos. Junto a esa noticia aparecían casos de gente desaparecida que solía vivir en las calles. La situación no era solo de vampiros. Había algo más. Había humanos involucrados. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los cazadores entraron con Dean colgado de los brazos. Sam se levantó y fue a socorrerlos, uno de ellos fue directo al baño y el otro salió a buscar algo afuera.

“Dean, hey, ¿Dean?”

“Estoy bien.. Solo…” Dean miró a los hombres, estaba más preocupado por que hablaran que por el mismo. “Solo fue un golpe y me quedé sin aire nada más.”

“Sabia que tenia que ir.” Se apuró a decir Sam.

“Mierda que si, tu hermano se distrajo, vos no te hubieras distraído así.” Dean cerró los ojos ante el comentario, no podía mirar a Sam.

“Bueno, menos mal que me quede porque encontré más información, una que Sam…” Los hombres lo miraron “No llegue a terminarla y ahora la compete.” Sam miró a Dean y este lo miraba con los ojos fijos en los suyos y la mandíbula tensa.

“¿Por casualidad vieron algo relacionado a transporte de órganos, como heladeras o… ? ¿Equipo médico…?” Los cazadores soltaron risas cómplices y se miraron.

“Sam, estaba lleno de eso, es más estaban seleccionando varios. Los trajimos.”

“Dios… Entonces tenía razón. Hay un médico involucrado... “ Balbuceo Sam.

“¿Solo eso?” Dijo uno de los cazadores que se apoyaba sobre la pared. “Esto es claramente más grande, médicos, enfermeros, policías...

“Políticos.” Soltó Sam y ambos hombres lo miraron. “Las víctimas son personas que viven en la calle… Hay hasta niños desaparecidos.”

“Okay.. Esto se termina acá.” Soltó Dean desde donde estaba. “Vayanse, mañana hablamos.” Los cazadores se miraron con Sam y luego observaron a Dean. “Ahora.”

Estos se despidieron de Sam y se fueron. Sam se quedó mirando a Dean sin entender porque los había echado así. Lo observo expectante levantando las manos, esperando respuestas ante su reacción.

“Tenemos que hablar.” Dijo Dean poniéndose de pie.

“Dean, entiendo que fue una mala cacería pero…”

“Nos vamos.” Le interrumpió Dean.

“¿Que? No.”

“Sam, esto no es debatible. Nos vamos.”

“¿Por qué? No entiendo, estuve investi…”

“La cacería no fue mala, los matamos a todos ya esta.” Al ver la cara de Sam, Dean resoplo alto y lo miró atento “Nosotros no lidiamos con humanos Sam, si los monstruos ya no están, no tienen con quien negociar.”

“SI pero, quedan impunes... “

“Sammy…” Dean se acercó a él y le tomó la mano. “Se que crees que podes hacer algo pero no. Lo siento.” Tomó el bolso de Sam y lo dejó sobre la mesa. “Nos vamos.”

“¿Por qué nos llaman hermanos?” Dean se congeló con la pregunta. “Pense que… Era algo de… Un chiste.” Sam se rió y luego hubo un silencio. “Cass lo dijo y eso te puso de mal humor, supuse que.. No se, nos molestaban por ser tan pegados o no se… pero, después los cazadores... “

Dean miró al costado pero sin girar aún. “Sammy”

“Y.. Buscando cosas que hacer me puse a leer el diario que John, de papá.”

Dean giró para mirar a Sam. “Sam…”

“Nuestro papa.”

“Se que… Yo…”

“¿Que? ¿Vos qué?”

Dean observó el rostro de Sam, no sabia que decirle, no podía leer su mirada, solo que estaba molesto y era entendible. No tenía nada para decir, todo estaba afuera ahora, ya no había más secretos. Sam sabía la verdad. Sabía que eran hermanos.

“Voy a quedarme a terminar esto con esos cazadores. Vos hace lo que quieras. Podes ir a esconderte o morirte no me importa.”

“Sam no digas…” 

“Voy a terminar esto, porque es lo único que sé que tengo que hacer, lo que Sam quería hacer y no pudo porque lo dejaste solo. Ese Sam que tanto decis que amas, ese que es tu puto hermano.” Dean dio un paso atrás al ver que Sam dio un paso adelante. “Me dejaste solo en esta cacería y terminé en un hospital. No voy a parar hasta acabar con todo esto y hacer justicia por esas personas. Con o sin vos.”

Sam tomó el bolso y empezó a guardar sus cosas en el, los papeles, la investigación y la laptop. 

“Sam podemos hablar de esto, no te vayas así…”

Dean escuchó un portazo y luego silencio. 

Sam se había ido.

Otra vez. 

**×**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta basado en una escena particular de la tercera temporada https://youtu.be/L4vQcUSob4A del capitulo 15 "Time is on my side" donde Sam y Dean discuten sobre que hacer... Muy buena escena. Muy interesante el capitulo.


End file.
